El viejo columpio
by Any-chan15
Summary: Habían muchas historias de amor en el mundo, pero la favorita de ella era la suya. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, décimotercera palabra: #Casualidad.


**¡Escrito para el día número 13! Palabra: #Casualidad. Este escrito participa en el reto #FicToberES #FicToberES2017.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **El viejo columpio**

 **Capítulo único**

Había tantas de historias de amor en el mundo, que conocerlas todas le resultaría imposible pero de las que conocía, la que más le gustaba era la suya y lo único que necesitabas para oírla, era preguntar…

Podría decirse que su historia comenzó cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero a ella le gustaba pesar que ese amor que sentían por el otro siempre estuvo allí presente, que no fue una casualidad, desde que se conocieron cuando sus padres los llevaron al parque. Era un día como cualquiera, ella aún llevaba su uniforme del jardín, mientras que él estaba vestido casualmente, con unos pantalones cortos y una remera de color celeste. El niño tenía un peculiar color de cabello, era blanco y con el sol resaltaba aún más, y cuando se percató que era observado sus miradas se cruzaron, turquesa y marrón.

Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, se veía algo solitario por lo que quería acompañarlo, odiaba ver a los demás solos, ¡la diversión era mejor en grupo! Pero él no pareció pensar igual, pues con cada paso que daba su ceño se fruncía más, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el borde del arenero.

―Hola ―saludó acompañando su palabra moviendo su mano. Él le hizo un desprecio y volvió a su trabajo. Ella se sintió rechazada pero no se daría por vencida, su maestra siempre decía que los niños solitarios eran en verdad tímidos que no sabían hacer amigos, le enseñaría―. Soy Momo.

―Toushiro ―contestó, aún de espaldas a ella. La niña se emocionó, ¡le había hablado!

― ¿Te puedo decir Shiro-chan? ―preguntó, alertando al niño de su cercanía, ¿cuándo se había acercado tanto? Él negó y ella hizo un puchero, pero lo dejó ser―. ¿No quieres jugar en los columpios? ―Él negó otra vez. Derrotada y con muchas ganas de jugar en otro lugar, le dijo que luego lo vería y se fue.

Ese día conoció además otros niños y niñas, que la invitaron a jugar amablemente, pero por alguna extraña razón no querían jugar con él y ella no jugaría con personas tan crueles como para dejar de lado a otro, y por eso inevitablemente se vio sola. Su intento por hacer que ellos aceptaran a Toushiro solo la aisló y él no tenía intención de jugar con ella.

Las veces siguientes que iba al parque lo hacía con un malestar en su estómago, no le gustaba estar sola y no veía cómo él podía estarlo. El parque en esa ocasión se encontraba con pocos juegos disponibles, ya que había llovido la noche anterior y algunos tenían demasiado barro y/o charcos de agua bajo ellos, como en el caso de los columpios. Pero algo maravilloso ocurrió, el grupo de niños se acercó a ella y le dijo que si saltaba y alcanzaba el columpio, jugarían con ella.

Aceptó el reto y convencida de sus habilidades, ignorando el llamado de su madre y las risas de los niños, saltó. Saltó y como era de esperarse no llegó a su cometido, cayendo en el charco de agua y no solo empapando su ropa con ésta sino que también se manchó con barro. ¡Su uniforme estaba hecho un desorden! Todos se rieron de ella, quien inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, pero eso solo hacía crecer las burlas. Quería correr hasta donde su mamá pero se sentía petrificada por la humillación que había vivido, ¿cómo pudo haber aceptado hacer tal cosa?

De repente, una mano apareció frente a ella, una que tomó y la ayudó a salir de allí. Una que la guio hasta un bebedero y trató de limpiarla con un pañuelo de tela, ¿quién usaba pañuelos de tela en esos días?

―Es muy pequeño, perdón ―se disculpó y recién entonces notó quién era. Sus lágrimas le hacían borrosa la vista pero quien la ayudó era Toushiro, no había cómo confundirlo.

―Gracias, Shiro-chan ―dijo mientras su boca se volvía a torcer para llorar―. Ellos fueron malos conmigo.

―Fuiste una tonta ―le retó el pequeño, viéndola hacer nuevamente un puchero, entonces se volteó incómodo para enjuagar el trapo en el agua del bebedero―. Mejor juguemos juntos la próxima vez.

Estaba tan contenta por esa propuesta, en verdad estaba feliz, tal vez no había alcanzado el columpio pero había alcanzado a ese niño solitario. De haber sabido que no iría más a ese parque, le habría agradecido.

Luego de unos años de quejas y berrinches, entendió por qué su mamá no quería llevarla más allí, por qué había tardado en alcanzarla en el bebedero, se había peleado con los otros padres por las actitudes y comportamiento de sus hijos, no siendo nada lindo lo que les dijo y teniendo el problema de que la mayoría de esas familias eran de mala reputación. Solo quería protegerla. Pero ella nunca se olvidaba de aquel niño solitario, quería verlo, lo ansiaba, pero no tenía edad para salir sola y mucho menos caminar los diez minutos que requería llegar al parque, que quedaba en camino contrario tanto de su casa como de su escuela. Solo podía confiar en el destino.

O en su mala memoria.

El tiempo pasó y ella entró en la secundaria, tenía trece años y de aquel episodio en el parque poco se acordaba, estaba tan emocionada por entrar y crear sus propias y fascinantes historias de escuela intermedia que se olvidó completamente de aquel niño solitario y de la vaga promesa de jugar juntos. Y no fue hasta la preparatoria, a sus quince años, que lo volvió a encontrar. Que lo recordó todo.

El director dijo el nombre del alumno que daría el discurso de bienvenida y su nombre resonó en sus oídos: "Toushiro Hitsugaya". Bien, podía ser casualidad, podían existir muchos "Toushiro", ¿pero podrían existir dos con el cabello blanco y los ojos turquesa? Se quedó escuchándolo todo el tiempo, tratando de asimilar esa voz con la de aquel niño, pero no podía recordarlo, solo era una imagen en sus recuerdos, ¿él la recordaría?

Finalizada la ceremonia tuvieron que ir a sus salones en grupo, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de acercarse a él, eso la desanimó un poco pero la llevó a pensar qué buscaba, ¿saludar? ¡Qué infantil! Ni siquiera habían llegado a ser amigos, tal vez su consciencia lo buscaba porque quería disculparse por nunca haber aparecido de nuevo.

Todos entraron al salón y vaya que fue su sorpresa cuando el profesor entró justo por detrás del último estudiante de su salón, aunque fue perdonado por ser el orador y tener que quedarse más tiempo en el auditorio. No podía despegar la mirada de él, por más que quisiera, pero el chico parecía no notar su presencia, y finalmente se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Te debo algo? ―preguntó para llamar su atención, ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar hacia el frente. Su rudeza le decía que no la recordaba.

La clase siguió y ella no podía prestar atención, estaba debatiendo consigo misma si era buena idea hacerse su amiga, aunque seguramente ya tendría amigos, pero una más no le haría mal, ¿verdad? De vez en cuando lo miraba disimuladamente y él mantenía su expresión seria, se notaba que estaba prestando atención.

La campana sonó finalmente y cuando le estuvo por hablar él se paró y se fue del salón, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Las ocasiones siguientes sucedió igual, sonaba la campana y se iba, entraba junto con el profesor, ¿la estaba evitando o era su imaginación? Resignada esperó que su oportunidad fueran los grupos de limpieza, donde habían quedado juntos, pero vaya que fue su sorpresa cuando el profesor lo llamó y le dijo a la encargada que él no limpiaría ese día. ¡Todo estaba saliendo mal!

―Disculpa, me estoy sintiendo mal, ¿podría irme primero? Lo compensaré ―, la encargada pareció dudar pero le dijo que estaba bien―, muchas gracias, lo compensaré.

Se apresuró a irse, sabiendo que podría encontrar al chico en la entrada, algo le decía que el ser llamado a la sala de profesores era una mera excusa. Y al verlo ponerse sus zapatos lo confirmó, la estaba evitando.

― ¡Shiro-chan! ―gritó más fuerte de lo que quiso, haciendo que no solo él volteara sino también los demás que estaban por allí.

―Creo recordar que te dije que no me llamaras así ―replicó el chico, quien ablandó su ceño―, hola, Momo.

Salieron juntos y charlaron como si fueran buenos amigos, ella supo que él no estaba evitándola directamente solo que en verdad tenía muchos asuntos ese primer día, sobretodo porque se iba a postular para presidente del consejo estudiantil. A ella le pareció increíble, él era muy inteligente aparentemente pero algo que no le gustó fue saber que él no tenía amigos. Bueno, tenía uno pero iba a otra escuela.

―Kusaka-san suena muy agradable ―dijo viendo cerca su casa―, ¡Oh, lo lamento, te he traído hasta aquí! ―él la vio sin entender pero luego comprendió.

―La verdad me estaba preguntando hasta dónde me ibas a seguir ―comentó mientras señalaba la casa enfrente de la suya―, hoy nos hemos mudado con mi familia aquí. Creo que seremos vecinos.

Las cosas desde ese punto marcharon muy bien, su amistad se afianzó al pasar más tiempo juntos, aunque él seguía ocupado con los temas de la escuela, ella lo esperaba el tiempo que fuera necesario para volver juntos a casa. Los años fueron pasando y tal vez de no ser por una de sus amigas, quien implantó la duda en su interior, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿A ti te gusta Hitsugaya?"

¿Que si le gustaba? Ya estaban en su último año de preparatoria, a poco tiempo de recibirse, y jamás lo había pensado. ¿Qué era gustar de todos modos? A ella le gustaba estar con él, pasar el tiempo, estudiar, charlar, lo que sea mientras fuera con él. Pero no podía esquivar esa duda en su corazón, porque sabía que la pregunta era sobre si tenía un interés romántico en él.

―Estás callada ―observó él, haciéndola reaccionar―. ¿Pasó algo?

―Hoy me hicieron una pregunta inesperada ―comentó, haciéndolo parar en seco―, ¿qué ocurre? ―preguntó preocupada al verlo fruncir el ceño y esquivar su mirada.

―Nada, supuse que pasaría tarde o temprano ―dijo en un susurro que ella no pudo oír―, ¿y qué respondiste?

Momo no entendía nada, seguramente él estaba malinterpretando esa "pregunta", porque de saber que se trataba sobre él no preguntaría tan molesto. ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Era la primera vez que no podía explicarse su actitud. Entonces, una luz la iluminó y supo lo que él pensaba: "Hoy me hicieron una pregunta", "¿y qué respondiste?". ¡Él estaba pensando que alguien se le había declarado y eso…! ¿Lo ponía celoso? Se sonrojó y sintió su pecho latir con fuerza, ¿de casualidad él tendría un interés romántico en ella?

―No pude responder, pero…creo que sí me gusta ―dijo viendo cómo él no podía esconder su expresión dolida, rió y completó la frase―, creo que sí me gusta Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Él pareció molesto al principio pero luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, fue un abrazo que le hizo sentir muchas emociones, tantas que su corazón desbordaba de alegría. Luego, Toushiro le dijo que quería contestarle en otro lugar, en uno más apropiado, y ella solo se dejó guiar, llegando al parque de cuando eran niños, el cual estaba muy descuidado y en medio de él estaba el viejo columpio.

―A mí siempre me gustó la niña que venía a molestarme, la que no volvió a pesar de haber accedido a jugar con ella ―dijo y Momo trató de disculparse pero él no la dejó continuar―. Luego, me empezó a gustar mi compañera de banco, que desde el primer día no me quitó la mirada de encima; y al final supe que me gustaba mi amiga y vecina. Pero si tenerla significaba que solo fuera eso, mi amiga, entonces guardaría silencio.

Ella estaba sonrojada, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba…?

Ambos se sentaron en el columpio y se quedaron charlando hasta que el sol comenzó a caer, caminando a casa bajo la luz del atardecer y separándose bajo el secreto brillo de la luna, la cual los vio darse su primer beso aquella noche.

Y no acabó allí, por supuesto que no, su historia de amor continúa hasta el día de hoy. Cada día sumaban una nueva reseña a su historia de amor, porque cada día se lo profesaban de la forma más bonita que encontraban. Desde una rosa hasta una cena romántica.

Desde niños, hasta la eternidad.

 **Fin.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esto fue como un AU escolar xD creo, por lo menos la mitad jajaja ya saben, si quieren pueden dejarme un review :3**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
